


Trick Drabble #20

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [20]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Head Injury, M/M, injured Troy, post Damn explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: 4. “Look at me. I’m so proud of you.”





	Trick Drabble #20

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this months ago and forgot to post it on here

Troy groans when the bed dips beside him, the slight movement making his head throb harder.

“Ssshhhh. It’s alright, you’re alright,” Nick murmured softly before leaning over Troy with a damp cloth to dab at the sweat on his forehead.

“Should just leave me…” Troy mumbled back, a slight shiver running through him at the contact of the cool cloth on his forehead. “S’gonna find us… finish the job…”

He hears Nick heave a sigh at that and the bed behind him shifts again as the younger man moves, probably sitting up now. “That’s not gonna happen, Troy. Even if she does find us I won’t let her anywhere near you.”

Nick’s voice is soft as he speaks and it makes Troy feel like his chest is constricting painfully. Nobody ever speaks to him like that. No one but Nick. Jake didn’t even speak to him like that.

He forces his eyes open and rolls onto his back much to his aching bodies protest. Everything hurts from the river knocking him around the broken and crumbling damn. Worst of all he developed an infection from the dirty water getting into the wound on the side of his head. Nick managed to get antibiotics for him, but he’s only been taking them a day so they haven’t done much.

“I’m just gonna make things worse for you, Nicky. Should leave me and go back to your family…” Troy says mournfully before closing his eyes again.

“Hey, look at me,” Nick says, tone still soft but with a firm edge to it. Troy complies, looking up at him and waiting for Nick to continue. “I’m so proud of you, you know that? You survived something that would have killed most people AND a dam crumbling down around you. And you held on until I found you after. There’s no way I’m leaving you. Not for her or anybody.”

Troy feels tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, the tight feeling in his chest loosening. He’s not really sure what he’s feeling right now, but he knows he’s grateful to have Nick with him even after all that’s happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
